


Three

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame who’s she, Presumed Dead, They ARE brothers, not cannon compliant, not thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Thor watched his brother die. Not the first time, but what he expected was the last.He was helpless, covered in metal held down by magic.He watched the neck snap.And then someone kicked a pebble.AKA the fix it fic for Loki’s “death” where he just creates illusions





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a Thor POV?

Loki ducked behind a rock. He had a plan, but it needed to be executed perfectly. If he screwed up, well, Thanos said it. No revives this time.

He quickly created the double, giving it the Tessaract. He sent it out, and watched the scene unfold behind a crack in the rock. 

Loki 2.0 stepped out from the rock, and started talking, while the real Loki used his charm spells. 

As 2.0 gives his speech, Loki looks over at Thor. He looks shocked, scared. Worried for him? 

Well, if all goes to plan, he should. 

In a swift movement, his double shoved the dagger close to Thanos’ throat. The Titan freezes his hand, and breaks 2.0’s arm. Loki winced at the phantom pain. 

Thanos lifted 2.0 off the ground by his neck, eyes glittering with malevolent intent. 

2.0 strained against his hold, but to no advail. He was able to choke out a message about gods or whatever. 

Honestly, he was more focused on Thor. Well, how Thor looked. 

He was beyond hurt, true devastation behind his one eye. Ha, almost as if..he..didn’t..

Hel, he didn’t think Loki was alive.

He could have laughed if not for the sicking crack of an Asgardian neck just then, as Thanos flung 2.0’s corpse to the ground, right in front of his brother. 

Gods. Thor’s face...

What must be going through his mind? Loki wanted so desperately to alert Thor to his presence, but that would mess everything up. The whole plan, and then he would be dead for good. 

Unless...

Loki used his magic to create another double, hiding behind rocks opposite to him. 3.0 kicked a pebble, alerting everyone to his existence. 

Thanos snarled. Literally snarled. The mad titan stormed over to 3.0, fast enough that he only had time to flash Thor a three. 

If Thor was smart, which he was, he would see it and know that he’s okay. 

Thanos took his sword, and stabbed 3.0 without much thought. Thor winced, but gods, he was such a bad actor. This was good though, it meant he had seen the three. 

Loki made 2.0 disappear, like all his illusions did when he got really hurt. 3.0 stayed, though, adding to the illusion.

“See,” Thanos said, “Your tricks will not fool me. Your people are balanced.” With that, the Titan swept away, back to his ship with his crew. 

As soon as they were clear, Loki stood up, and started unraveling the metal that incased Thor. 

“Brother,” Thor said, “I am glad to see you alive.”

“C’mon,” Loki replied with a smirk. “I believe that trick is getting pretty old.”

Thor gave a shakey smile. “I believe Valkyrie is still...” his voice wavered. “Let us rally the Asgaurdians.”

Loki nodded, and the two brothers went off, safe with the knowledge that whatever happens, they have each other.


End file.
